


The Result of Love

by The_Cecilia_Egg



Series: Paternal Instincts (How to Raise Your Halfling Boys and Navigate Other Disasters) [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Cuphead (Video Game), bendy and boris in the inky mystery - Fandom
Genre: Cake Thieves, Chaos, F/M, Fluff, It's happening, Slice of Life, Takes place after Inky Mystery, The flowers have been eaten, this is it.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cecilia_Egg/pseuds/The_Cecilia_Egg
Summary: Some questers take the first step in building a new life.Per their luck, it doesn't go as planned...but that's alright.
Relationships: Cala Maria/Mugman
Series: Paternal Instincts (How to Raise Your Halfling Boys and Navigate Other Disasters) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863781
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Result of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bendy and Boris in The Inky Mystery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726146) by [Mercowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercowe/pseuds/Mercowe), [ThisAnimatedPhantom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAnimatedPhantom/pseuds/ThisAnimatedPhantom). 



> This takes place after [ThisAnimatedPhantom's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAnimatedPhantom/pseuds/ThisAnimatedPhantom) and [Mercowe's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercowe/pseuds/Mercowe) [Inky Mystery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726146/chapters/23768241), an amazing fanfic, which I highly recommend.
> 
> Some fluff for all the chaos going on. Hope you enjoy as always.
> 
> Without further ado...

Cala carefully adjusted her pearls around Paul and her shoulders. She stepped back to admire her gown in the mirror.

A ‘mermaid’ style dress, as Holly called it, hugged her top and flowed out past her waist like she had an ivory tail. The top scalloped like the seashells she used to wear so long ago. Pale blue fabric like water laying over her ivory ‘tail’. Pearls laid around her shoulders, strung by Ebi for happy years of together.

Her little sister confessed she stopped counting after two hundred.

Golden sandals decorated with shells she and the girls collected. Paul, as always, did her hair perfect but with a few more curls. All finished up with Alice doing her makeup. Cala was doing her very best to not tear up. She didn’t want to mess up Alice’s work  _ or _ her dress.

She just never thought she’d look like a princess.

“Oh Cala, you look gorgeous.” Holly giggled giddily, clapping her hands together. Alice nodded along as she fixed Holly’s dark locks back. The angel’s own hair fixed up in a braided crown just barely hiding her horns.

“All done.” Alice hummed, stepping back from Holly’s braided bun and sticking a starfish pin in to hide the ends of her hair. Holly’s face lit up all over again.

“You girls look wonderful too.” Cala blushed, smoothing out the folds of her dress. Both Alice and Holly wore breezy seafoam dresses.

“Not as wonderful as you.” Alice smirked back. Cala felt her face darken even more. “I think Mugs might just pass out when he sees you.” She teased.

“If he passes out then what’s the point of all this?” Ebi said flatly. “He better not…” She muttered darkly. Cala laughed good naturedly at her sister’s comments, patting Doug lightly. Ebi looked confused but shrugged it off. She turned back to the mirror admiring her gown.

She wondered how Mugsy was doing.

\--

“Cuppy…” Mugman sighed as his brother fixed his tie, “please stop crying.”

“I ain’t cussin’ cryin’!” Cuphead choked out, quickly wiping the tears away. “It’s liquid pride.” Bendy snickered across the room. “Shut up!”

“Aww, Cups.” He chuckled at his brother’s antics, who sharply cleared his throat.

“I-I jus’, never thought this day would come…and now it’s here…and  _ cuss _ .” He started back up again and Mugman promptly went back to patting his brother’s back. Wasn’t he supposed to be comforting his nerves? Ah, it didn’t matter. He wasn’t nervous anyways. Just excited.

“There, there.” He grinned over his sibling at Boris and Bendy. Both his pals looking sharp in their own suits. The BBros and Felix in black, while himself and Cups wore white. “Cuppy, if you keep crying we’re never gonna actually make this happen.”

“I know, I know.” He backed up and cleared his throat. “Sorry. Guess your all grown up now, huh?” He laughed merrily, wiping at eyes.

“To be fair,” Mugs grinned mischievously, “I was grown up four years ago.” Cups scowled down at him.

“We’re havin’ a freakin’ moment. Don’t sass me.” Bendy let out a ‘ooooh’ from the couch. Boris smacked him with a pillow turning ‘ooooh’ into ‘omph’. “Thanks, Pup.” Boris gave him a thumb up just as Bendy dragged him under the pillows. “Where was I...? Right!” His brother snapped his fingers. Uh oh, that couldn’t be good. Cuphead pulled him aside from the warring BBrothers.

“Cups?” He laughed nervously as his brother pulled him outside and cracked the door.

“Well, you’re all grown up now, Mugsy.” Cups announced as a matter-of-a-factly. “We…we’ve been through a lot together and I can’t tell ya how happy I am for you. Ya found love and happiness, and gotta chance at a real bright future.” He coughed into his hand. Mugs smiled softly up at his brother. “Anyways, umm, I brought this as a gift for ya. I…I think he’d want ya to have it.”

Cups pulled out a small black box and handed it to him. Mugman carefully took the box from his brother and opened it. Inside there were two small silver cufflinks with bright blue glowing liquid inside, like the potion, but he couldn’t sense any magic from it. He leaned in and squinted to see the calix animi seal inside the links through the glowing liquid. Mugman stared in awe, then glanced up to his brother.

“They were Dad’s.” Cups said after a few moments. “Elder Kettle said he wore them when marrying Mom for good luck, so I figured maybe some luck would help ya out too.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I-If ya want ‘em. I know we-”

Mugman cut him off, pulling him into a tight hug.

“Their perfect, Cuppy.” He beamed up at his older brother. “How about helpin’ me put ‘em on?” Cup grinned back at him.

“Sure thing.”

\--

Felix waited by the alter, flicking his tail back and forth. When were they starting?

Boris suddenly darted in and slid up to the piano, cracking his fingers. He played a short little melody before beginning the music. Felix let out a held breath. It was about time. He was starting to get worried someone had ran off…or locked someone else in a room. More so the latter… He shook his head.

No matter, the wedding was on!

Boris’ fingers danced along the keys, music dancing in the air. Felix watched as Cuphead and Mugman walked down the aisle. Cups left Mugman at the altar with a sharp nod and stepped off to the right, looking oddly chipper. Felix gave a short wink to Mugs who grinned happily back. Next Holly and Alice in their dresses, moving off to the left.

Boris suddenly changed to the infamous tune for who was to come next.

Ebi walked headed the isle but instead of throwing flower petals, she calmly munched on them on her way down. At the end, she dumped the petals on the floor and proudly stood by Holly. Well…the petals were down. That’s what mattered.

Lastly, Cala glided in. She steadily walked in and poor Mugman looked like he was just about to die from joy. Cala looked fairly close to the sentiment herself. At last, she arrived at the altar and Alice took her bouquet. The young couple faced the cat, who cleared his throat, and the music came to an end.

“Thank you all for gathering here today,” Felix announced to the small gathering of family and friends. “Today we gather here to witness the union of Cala Maria and Mugman the Dish. If you’re here, then I can rest assured you’ve all seen the clear love these two have for each other.” He smiled and a few people laughed. He even heard a few giggles from the bridesmaids.

“I’ve had the pleasure of knowing these two for a few years now, but they’ve known each other much longer. Meeting as childhood…rivals?” They nodded with sheepish smiles. Felix  _ still _ didn’t get what that meant but that’s what the two said. “And once again reunited years later through the quest thanks to the cog-”

“The one thing it did right…” Boris mumbled from the piano. A few more attendees snickered. Holy snorted. Felix cleared his throat, pointedly not looking at the puppy dog eyes pointed at him.

“To the cog they met again and were able to rekindle something new. From daring adventures and dancing to quiet moments of peace at the house. Both of them are brave and willing to help others. As time went on, their love grew until here we are all here today to celebrate.”

“About time!” Red shouted, jumping up from her seat with a whooping voice.

_ “Miss Hood!” _ Oddswell sputter next to her, scandalized.

“What? We’re all thinking it!”

“Sit down!” Felix cleared his throat again, ignoring the doctor and nurse. Just keep going, just like he practiced.

“Cala, Mugman,” The two turned to face him. Both happy, excited, and possibly a little nervous. “Marriage is a lot of work. There will be good days, bad days, and days where you simply want to give up. What’s important is to communicate and work through these problems. To become each other’s strengths and cover each other’s weaknesses. When one of you falls to help the other up. And to never stop learning about each other. Remember what made you fall in love and why it’s worth holding onto, even if all else fails.” They both nodded firmly.

“Could we get the rings please?”

Bendy rushed from the back with two rings atop a small pillow. One silver with a glistening blue pearl settled among diamonds, the other a solid gold band with waves carved into it. The demon stopped just short of the alter, like they practiced, for Felix to step down and take both rings. He handed each one to its respective owner. Bendy stepped aside, stopping next to Cuphead.

“At this time, the bride and groom have chosen to exchange their own vow, which here today we will all play witness to.” Felix took a step back, waving to the dish man. “Mugman, after you.” He nodded, nervously edging towards Cala.

“Cala,” He swallowed thickly, taking a calming breath, “I can remember from the first time I saw ya how amazing I thought you were. We weren’t friends then…or really even on talkin’ terms but I thought you were brave, fierce, and beautiful. When I finally got to see you again, I was so happy we could be friends.”

“Me too.” Cala whispered, her cheeks flushing like fresh roses.

“Our friendship quickly turned into something more.” Mugman went on. “You went from my friend, to my best friend, to my girlfriend an’ my closest confidant. I couldn’t imagine anything bad happenin’ to ya and the mere thought of it was enough to make me sick. I was terrified when I thought ya were hurt…to the point where I maybe did some things I shouldn’t have…”

“I recall.” Cuphead deadpanned under his breath, too low for his brother to hear. Bendy discreetly elbowed him, the dish man responded by stepping on his foot pretending not to notice.

“But I realized in those moments you weren’t just my friend or my girlfriend. You were my other half. My better half that made me whole and complete. I’d never be able ta live without ya and honestly, I wouldn’t want to. Not many people can deal with some of the things in my past but you’ve never judged me for it. I’m grateful that ya see good in me even when I don’t an’ I hope to be half the man you think I am.”

Mugman help up the silver ring. “So, I hope you’ll accept this ring and let me be your husband and your equal.” Cala teared up a bit, biting her lip and nodded, holding out her hand. Mugs slipped her ring on and they held hands.

“Cala, your vows.” Felix cut in after the two just stared at each other for a few moments.

“Right.” She coughed into the free hand, then turned back to him. “Mugsy, I can clearly recall our first meeting too. I thought you and you brother were like flies in you planes and just as hard to swat down…and I can’t say I was happy with our fight, but I was amazed with how strong and determined you were to win, to live.”

“When I saw you again at the cliffs…you were the first person I had seen in a long time. I was convinced the world forgot about me and no one cared. Then you showed up and told me not to give up. To get up and fight. To be free. To live. That determination and strength never faded from you, even after all your hardships.”

“We both have rocky pasts and have things we aren’t proud of, but we don’t let those things define us. We do better and do so together. You’ve shown me a world I never would’ve known or thought possible to see. The surface, friends…fruit!” He snickered at that. “So many adventures are up here, and I want to have as many of them as I can with you, and I wouldn’t want it any other way. I was missing you before I even knew you and I’m glad we found each other.”

“I love you, Mugsy.” Cala held up the gold band. “Would you accept this ring, so we can be together for now until the Otherside?” Mugman held up his hand and let her slip the ring on as they fully joined hands, stepping closer.

“Why until then?” He whispered softly. “I’m sure there’d be adventures over there too.”

“Because we can do it all again.” She beamed.

“The bride and groom have exchanged their rings and vows.” Felix announced. “Is there anyone here who objects to these two being wed? Speak now or forever hold your peace.”

“Uhh, yeah.” Jerry stood up, folding his arms. “Why would a nice young lady like her want to marry a thug li-” A blue shot landed next to the man who yelped. Everyone looked to Cuphead, who was innocently composed. Bendy blissfully and willfully ignorant right next to him.

“Right…” Felix shook his head. “You were saying, Mr. Verrim?”

“Nothing.” The man said shakily, sitting back down. “Nothing at all.”

“Well then,” Felix smiled, looking back to the young couple, “with the power vested in me, I now pronounce you as husband and wife. You may now kiss the bri-”

“You bet he can!” Cala cut in as the two pulled each other close. Paul held up a few tentacles for privacy, looking away from them. The two pulled back after a moment, grinning giddily.

“I think I messed up. Let’s do it again.” Mugman whispered.

“You sure you don’t want to practice first?” She countered playfully.

“Ladies and gentleman,” Felix continued, ignoring them, “I now present Mr. and Mrs. Dish!”

Loud cheer and clapping broke out. Alice handed the flowers back to Cala. Cup started crying again while Bendy patted him on the back. Boris started the music back up as guests made their way to the reception hall.

\--

The reception was in full swing in no time. Cala and Mugs had their first dance. Felix was ensuring Cuphead and Ebi didn’t kill Jerry. Granny was congratulating the couple, winking about grandchildren. They both flushed at that. Oddswell was still chewing out Red about yelling during the ceremony.

Boris ate all the appetizers in no time flat, to Bendy’s alarm. Felix had to stop saving Jerry and go scold his children. Jerry took his chance to escape. With the attention on the BBros, the Warners took their chance to make off with the cake, giving Cuphead and Ebi a new target. Who knew those two could get along so well…

Shenanigans continued well into the night until it became time to throw the flowers.

“Alright Cala, it’s time to throw the bouquet.” Alice clapped her hands merrily together. The gorgon blanched.

“Why?”

“Because it’s tradition?” Alice lowered her hands. Cala nervously edged closer to Mugs, whispering something, then he laughed. The poor woman turned red, hiding her face in her hands. “What?” The angel glanced nervously between them.

“She ate them.” Mugman chuckled. “It’s fine Cala, no one’s gonna mind.”

“I think no flowers gives the Warners one less thing to mess with.” Alice agreed, holding back a laugh. Dot let out a huff, throwing her mock ‘bridal’ gown to the floor marching off in her skirt. She marched off grumbling about ‘missing her fated chance’, while Yakko waved his hand with a kiss bidding them all goodnight before chasing after his sister. Still no sight of Wakko or the cake.

As the night grew on and chaos started to die down, the couple took their chance to sneak off and head to their honeymoon. Just so ensure no ‘extra’ guests tagged along, they hadn’t told a soul where they were going or for how long. Wouldn’t’ve matted if they did tell, wasn’t like any of them could follow them anyways.

“I feel kinda bad not tellin’ anyone,” Mugs confessed as they walked arm in arm to the docks, “then again, I’m pretty sure our siblings would try to tag along.”

“Pretty sure?” Cala giggled as he helped her into the boat. “I still think Ebi’s going to try and track us down so she can drown you.”

“Drown me?” He gulped nervously, untying them from the docks. “Why would she wanna do that?”

“No idea.” Cala smirked. “Maybe she’s a little green on the matter.” He nodded, expression all knowing.

“Well, we’ll figure it out.” He promised as the engine roared to life. “ _ After _ , we come back.”

“After we come back.” Cala agreed, curling up next to him. “But I think we’ve earned some ‘us’ time.” She hummed.

“That we most certainly have.” Mugman agreed as the pair sailed off into the sunset. It’d be an hour or so back at the reception hall before someone noticed they were gone. By that point, most toons were too tired to worry or were foolish enough to enter a drinking competition with Oswald.

Either way, it was a merrymaking evening for all.


End file.
